monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrannicus
The Tyrannicus is the flagship monster Monster Hunter Y. It is a powerful Brute Wyvern that first appears in a Low Rank Quest, but can be fought in High Rank Quest. Physiology Tyrannicus is very similar to the real life Tyrannosaurus rex. It is dark red in color, with some mahogany feathers on its neck and tail. It also has black scutes running down its back, and it has yellow eyes that turn red when enraged. As well as this, it has small arms and a large head with a mouth full of big teeth, similarly to T.rex. Habitats It is mostly found in extreme environments like the Tundra and Volcano, although it can also be found in the Ancestral Steppe and Heavenly Mountain. Attacks Trample: Tyrannicus will rush at a hunter and deal damage and knockback if the attack hits him/her. Bite: Tyrannicus will open his mouth and will attempt to bite at a player. This attack is powerful and inflicts Defense Down, and if it kills a hunter, then Tyrannicus will gobble him/her up. Draconic Ball: Tyrannicus will open its mouth, rush forward, and shoot a ball of draconic energy at the hunter. This attack inflicts Dragonblight. Stomp: Tyrannicus will raise its right leg and smash it into the ground, causing a tiny earthquake and dealing a lot of damage to hunters who are touching it. Boulder Throw: Tyrannicus will project his lower jaw into the ground and fling a large rock at the hunter. This attack usually inflicts Stun, but it can inflict Fireblight if in the Volcano and Iceblight if in the Tundra. Tailwhip: Tyrannicus will spin around and swipe its tail at a hunter. Roar: Tyrannicus will open its mouth and let out an ear-splitting roar. This attack can be performed 3 times in a row. Running Roar: Tyrannicus will start running at a hunter while roaring, similarly to the MHY Yian Garuga. Dragon Fling: Like most Bird Wyverns, Tyrannicus will charge in a certain direction while flinging draconic energy balls from left to right. Dragon Jump: Tyrannicus will leap at a hunter and damage him/her with draconic energy, similar to Khezu with its lightning. Enraged Roar: When enraged, Tyrannicus's eyes will turn red, and it will emit a louder roar that knocks hunters back and deals damage to them, similarly to Tigrex. Rampage: Tyrannicus will run at all the hunters attacking it while smashing its feet on the ground and causing tiny earthquakes. This attack is extremely powerful, and could quickly kill you if you aren't careful enough. Dragon Bomb: Tyrannicus will open up its mouth and charge up a ball of draconic energy. When the ball reaches an extreme size, Tyrannicus will fling it down on the ground. This attack is dangerous, as it can cause an OHKO. Pin Attack: ''' Tyrannicus will set the tip of its foot on a hunter and start biting him/her. If the pin attack is successful, then Tyrannicus will shake its hunter victim like a dog before throwing him/her against a wall and stunning him/her for a second. '''Cataclysmic Roar: When in its second state of Rage mode, Tyrannicus will cloud his neck and body in a cloud of draconic energy and roar so loud that any nearby hunters will get knocked back and hurt, the ground under it will crack, and the air around it will create a shockwave that spreads beyond its body range. Dragon Shockwave: Tyrannicus will stomp its right foot on the ground and release a shockwave of draconic energy that spreads beyond its body range. Intros Intro #1: Location: Ancestral Steppe Area 1 Synopsis: A large flock of Strutornas is seemingly coming for a hunter. He/she notices them and gets out of the way as they squawk in panic and run. All of a sudden, a large, dark red Brute Wyvern comes out of nowhere, goes after one of the big birds, bites it, and shakes it to death. Then, it goes after the rest of the Strutornas. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns